


Nights Spent Beneath The Stars

by TrappedInSonder



Category: Wiedźmin | The Witcher - All Media Types
Genre: Campfire, Chasing, Established Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion, Established Relationship, Fluff, Gay, Geralt is a wolf (Not literally), Geralt may be buying Jaskier a ring, Geraskier, Hunting, Jaskier is a child, Jaskier likes rings, Jaskier | Dandelion is ticklish, Jaskierxgeralt, M/M, SO GAY, The Merchant knows all, They're too cute okay, They've been exposed, Tickling, Tooth-Rotting Fluff, campsite, forest, i love them, they love eachother
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-03-19
Updated: 2020-03-19
Packaged: 2021-03-01 00:54:30
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,318
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23206570
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TrappedInSonder/pseuds/TrappedInSonder
Summary: “Geralt-...Hah-...I can’t breathe!”And, under any other circumstances, Geralt would be worried. He would probably spring into action besides the other and try and figure out what was going on. Tilt his head back, touch at his chest. But this was different. Geralt only slowed his fingers to a stop, smirk clear on his features now as Jaskier panted and gripped at the floor, trying to regain his breath.“Are you-...Laughing-...? Hah...Oh, you bastard-...hah…”He mumbled between breaths, giddy himself. The bard twisted his hips to try to get free but the hand on his stomach prevented the movement.Geralt was only watching with amusement.“I don’t think I’ve ever met anyone quite so ticklish.”
Relationships: Geralt z Rivii | Geralt of Rivia/Jaskier | Dandelion
Comments: 27
Kudos: 411
Collections: Geralt And Jaskier Being Cuties





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> LOOK AT ME GO, TWO IN ONE DAY?!  
> They're just so cute I can't handle it.   
> As always, thank you lovelies for reading! Feedback is always appreciated.

“Stay still and it’ll take half as long.”

Geralt grumbled, gently placing a hand flat atop the other’s bellybutton to try to stop his squirming, but Jaskier still shuddered with every gentle brush. 

“It’s just a bruise, do we have to- GAh! Geralt, Stop it!”  
The male is laughing now, a hand moving to grasp the other’s wrist to stop the fingertips assaulting his sides anymore. 

“You hit the wall hard, I’m just checking you haven’t hurt yourself.”  
Geralt stared up at the other impatiently, watching as his head tilted back and tears formed in his eyes. Though he couldn’t help the ghost of a smile that tugged at the corner of his tiers, amber gaze softened to admiration as the full-grown adult beneath him squirmed and wriggled. 

“I should’ve known you’d be ticklish.”

“Don’t sound so annoyed! It’s not like I can-...Ah,- I can help it!”  
Jaskier’s cheeks had grown rosy, chest rising and falling heavily as it dragged in breaths. He looked up at Geralt with joy-filled eyes, shaking his head. 

“Everyone’s ticklish! You are too, somewhere.”

“I’m not, I assure you.”

‘You are! And when I find out where you’re going to reg-”  
And he was suddenly jerking again as calloused fingertips dug and wriggled over his sides, eliciting a shriek from the male as his hands shot down to try and protect him from the assault.

“Geralt-...Hah-...I can’t breathe!”  
And, under any other circumstances, Geralt would be worried. He would probably spring into action besides the other and try and figure out what was going on. Tilt his head back, touch at his chest. But this was different. Geralt only slowed his fingers to a stop, smirk clear on his features now as Jaskier panted and gripped at the floor, trying to regain his breath. 

“Are you-...Laughing-...? Hah...Oh, you bastard-...hah…”  
He mumbled between breaths, giddy himself. The bard twisted his hips to try to get free but the hand on his stomach prevented the movement.  
Geralt was only watching with amusement. 

“I don’t think I’ve ever met anyone quite so ticklish.”

‘I refuse to believe you’ve ever tickled anyone else. Let me go now, come on. I’m obviously fine.”  
The bard tried, looking at the other expectantly, still dragging in a sharp breath through plush tiers, red face flustered.  
He’d never seen the other so...happy, though. He genuinely looked to be enjoying himself, and Jaskier knew such an expression was rare. If he was to leave, he was to leave this on Geralt’s terms, though now, after seeing how amused the other was, he was sure he could prolong this just a little longer, for the other’s enjoyment. 

He dug his heel into the ground after a moment, before using it to propel himself up, twisting at the same time to break free of the grasp. He managed to scramble to his feet and sprinted from the camp they had set up. Sprinted fast, too, into the maze of trees that surrounded the small clearing they’d called home for the night.  
He ran as fast as his legs would carry him, though he knew Geralt was much faster. And, not to mention, the other was akin to a wolf in terms of his searching abilities. The other could find anything with ease, and Jaskier knew he’d get him eventually.  
Geralt growled as the other sprinted off, giving him a second to at least get a little headway before starting his chase, taking a deep inhale to find where he’d moved to through the trees. He followed the trail at half his normal speed. The other was only human anymore.  
“Jaskier!”  
The witcher called when he knew the other was closeby to hear.  
“I know you can hear me! If you come out, I’ll go easy on you!”

This was part of the fun. The threat of danger, the threat of being caught that thrilled most adventure seekers like Jaskier. There was always a ‘what if’ in their brains and Geralt knew that was present within Jaskier’s mind.  
Speaking of Jaskier, he had just ducked behind a tree, gasping in air as his legs began to grow heavy and his chest aching and demanding full breaths. He could hear Geralt, of course he could, and the threat made him shiver slightly. But he wouldn’t come out. No, that would be no fun.  
Jaskier moved to step away from the tree, a twig cracking beneath his foot as he did. He swore beneath his breath and quickly shot off, running again at full sprint, though he was slower this time. His stamina was nowhere near good enough to outrun a Witcher for long periods, or anything for that matter.  
“I can hear you, Songbird! And when I catch you, I’m going to make you sing!”  
He growled out the last word, though he was smirking through it.  
How weird the two could get when they were bored. 

Jaskier ran for a little while longer before finding himself back at the camp. He panted heavily and bent over, hands on his knees for a moment as he attempted to regain his breath. He closed his eyes tightly and just breathed, his ears ringing. And that ear ringing was the perfect cover for Geralt to sneak right in front of him quietly, standing there until the other would open his eyes. And when he did, the surprised shriek that left him was priceless. Geralt made a mental note to tease him about it until the end of their travels.  
“Aha! Got you now!”  
Geralt launched his arms forward and encircled his waist as the other made to run in the opposite direction, letting himself collapse back onto their bedroll, the squirming bard in his arms not making this easy at all.  
He flipped them and rolled Jaskier over so he was on his back, before straddling the male’s waist, careful not to give him his full weight and hurt him because the Witcher was by no means light. He caught the wrist that rose to swat at him, shoving it to the ground above his head, retrieving the other to join it and create an arch above the chestnut locks the other possessed. Geralt moved to hold both wrists down with one hand, weight shifting forward to pin them there and ensure the other was well and truly stuck. 

“Geralt, we can-...We can talk about this-”  
Though any sympathy that was supposed to instil in Geralt was nullified by the wide grin on the Bard’s features. 

“I don’t think we can, I warned you what would happen, Little Lark. Now you’re just going to have to take it.”

The male jolted as the fingertips danced over the skin lightly, anticipation and suspense building within him. And Geralt was adoring every second of it. Every little emotion the other made. The grins, the shocked expressions, the agape, breathless gawk. All of it.  
So, he dove his fingers back in again, making the other squirm and shriek and shrill as he twisted and turned beneath his heavy form. Geralt kept going until Jaskier was crying, pausing for a long moment to regain his breath.  
“Had enough?”  
“Yes! Yes, please! Have mercy, there is only so much I can take!”  
Jaskier begged through gasps, though he was enjoying every second of this.  
“You said you’d make me sing and you have! Please, I can’t take much more…”  
He begged through a grin.  
Geralt rose his hand to gently wipe at the tears that had fallen, tilting his head curiously, snowy locks cascading over his shoulder.  
“I think you can take a bit more-”  
“No! Geralt!”  
But there was no stopping it. The other was sent into another squirming fit, laughter leaving plush tiers as he flailed to try and stop the sensations attacking his side. 

Though, Geralt eventually did stop, leaning down to place a gentle kiss to the other’s temple.  
“Alright, I’m sorry. I’ll let you go.”

And he moved off of the other, allowing him to sit up and hold his sides as he wheezed. A pang of worry crossed over the white wolf’s face then, as he moved a little closer. 

“Ah-...Hurts..”  
Jaskier muttered breathlessly, letting his head hang back, hair dampened with sweat, the moonlight illuminating the few beads that had settled on his forehead and his temples. 

“What hurts, Jaskier?”  
Geralt asked with a little more panic than he had intended to let on. It was enough to catch the Bard’s attention, drawing it towards the other. Then he just laughed lightly, shaking his head at the other’s concerned gaze and leaving the Witcher utterly confused. Until his next words that is. 

“Stitch, It’s a stitch. It’s...Whoo…”  
Geralt instantly moved to pull the other into his lap with a disapproving shake of his head, Jaskier’s back to his chest as his fingers quickly went to work gently pushing his hands away and massaging at his sides.  
Jaskier, in turn, laid his head back against the other’s shoulder, still trying to regain his breath, whining childishly as little chaste kisses were pressed to his neck and jawline. He slumped against the other’s frame, comfortable with the other’s arms around his waist, pulling him in close.  
“Tired, Little songbird? Hmm?”  
Geralt muttered quietly, his deep tones smooth like caramel. Jaskier nodded and turned to hide his face into the other’s neck, letting out a sigh now he had his breath back.  
“If it’s the tickling that makes you shut up so fast, I’ll have to do it more often.”  
Jaskier just hummed at that, too tired to retaliate. Geralt knew this, so he reached over to pull the bard’s bedroll next to his, before laying back and settling the other upon his chest, fingers sifting through a sea of chestnut as he listened to the other fall asleep. And, soon enough, Geralt found himself drifting to sleep too, a simple wave casting igni to put out the campfire. And there, they slept into each other's embrace until morn.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ask and you shall receive! Thank you all for the love on this fic, I wasn't intending to continue it but you all really seemed to like it so here we are! My first fic to break 1000 hits and I'm absolutely over the moon. As always, leave comments. I love to hear what you all have to say. <3

It was no secret that the two hadn’t been exactly quiet in their actions that night, Jaskier’s shrieks and shrills scaring the deer and other wildlife away. Though it had caught the attention of more than just wildlife, a nearby traveller slowed at the frightening sounds. And, sure, the thought that he should just run and leave whatever was happening to happen, but the male sounded young. Younger than the traveller, 45 years young, anyway. 

So he hesitantly tied his horse to a tree and ordered it to wait, before grasping hold of his crossbow and arrows. He weaved through the trees, following the noise the best he could before he came to the clearing. He had made to run into the clearing before freezing in place. No, he wasn’t screaming. He was laughing. Laughing incredibly hard from something someone was doing to him.  
The traveller stood and watched in disbelief as the lanky male wriggled and squirmed beneath assaulting fingers the best he could, eyes wide with delight, lips agape and drawing in breaths between squeals of laughter. The male stayed concealed behind the wall of trees and vegetation, squinting as he tried to make out the distant conversation. 

“I think you can take a bit more-”  
“No! Geralt!”  
Geralt. Why did the name ring a bell? Geralt...Of Rivia? Surely not. He’d had the displeasure of being in the witcher’s presence before but here? Here he seemed completely different. He’d never held a particular stance on the controversial topic of Witchers, but now everything he’d heard had been flipped on his head. Monsters? Emotionless child slaves? He found it hard to believe the being had no emotion when the Witcher’s citrine gaze was illuminated with admiration for the male beneath him. His eyes narrowed in the darkness to try and study the two males, their figures illuminated by the campfire light, before he hummed gently and backed away, mounting his horse again to ride off to finish his deliveries. 

Geralt woke a few hours later, the daylight rousing him from his slumber. His arms were still securely cuddled around the Bard, pulling him in a little closer, leaning forward to leave small chaste kisses along his neck.  
“Come on, Songbird…”  
The Witcher grumbled quietly, voice deepened with the grogginess of sleep. It didn’t take long or Jaskier to wake either, tired baby blues hazed with sleep as he rolled in the other’s arms to face the other.  
“We have to get up if you want to catch the morning market...”  
Geralt grumbled, moving to stand. Though, when it was clear the other didn’t want to move with him, a grown of protest sounding from the bard, Geralt rolled his eyes and lifted him, arms raising him and placing him over his shoulder. Jaskier hated that even more.  
“Geralt! Come on, can’t we sleep in? For just a little bit?  
“No.”

And then Jaskier wriggled in his grasp, making Geralt growl a little.  
“Don’t make me tie you up and put you on Roach like a fresh kill, Jaskier.”  
The Witcher hummed in satisfaction as his threat has seemed to work, the male falling silent on his shoulder, defiant movements ceasing. So, Geralt set him down and begin to pack up everything, setting it back on Roach, watching as Jaskier petted at her and fed her apples.  
“You spoil her.”  
“You don’t spoil her enough.”  
“Hmm.”  
Jaskier raised an eyebrow at Geralt before watching him untie her, before moving to give him a hand up.  
“Come on, Dandelion. The faster we get going, the more time we’ll have at the market.”  
Jaskier rubbed his eyes tiredly once he was seated on Roach’s back, watching as Geralt climbed up in front of him. He gently grasped at his waist, resting his head against his shoulder with a contented hum.  
“Comfy there?”

The bard didn’t need to answer, Geralt knew already. He’d never get how someone with so much energy always couldn’t be a morning person.  
It took around two hours to get into town, and by then, it was already busy and bustling. Jaskier had woken up too, peeking out from over the Witcher’s shoulder to study their surroundings.  
He eagerly made to hop down and approached a jewellery stall to the left of them, making himself busy looking at all the expensive pieces while Geralt placed Roach in a stable beside the inn he was planning on them staying in later. Soon, he reappeared by his side and gave a gentle smile to the gold rings he was looking at. 

“I’d never seen you as a ring person.”

“Holy fucking-! Geralt!”  
Jaskier hadn’t realised he was there until he spoke, sending the smaller stumbling sideways a little. It roused a smirk on the Witcher’s tiers, amused.  
“You’re so quiet sometimes! Maybe we should buy you a bell or something.”  
A gentle smirk now tugged at the bard’s lips as he teased the other, Geralt raising an eyebrow at his words.  
“If anyone needs a bell, It’s you. Always running off into danger, not thinking.”  
“I don’t need a bell because you always find me.”  
“Hmm.”

Geralt scanned over the rings as Jaskier drifted off to look at the apples, sifting through them to retrieve a few of the best ones for Roach. Behaviour Geralt had often challenged him on, reassuring him that the horse would eat any apple regardless of discolouration or bruising, but did the bard listen? No. The bard never listens. Though Geralt couldn’t deny the amusement that came from Jaskier annoying the shopkeepers with his pickiness.  
Though, soon his eyes glanced down at the ring Jaskier had been fingering not a moment ago, tilting his head at it. Simple and gold, with patterns carved into the sides, coming together to form a rather beautiful pattern in the middle. Very Jaskier, now he thought about it, though at first glance he would’ve expected to see him go for the more flashy diamond rings. No, easy to wear, goes with every outfit. Detailed, too. Very Jaskier.  
He took a deep breath before looking up to the merchant, who seemed more than displeased to help him.  
“How much for the ring?”

The merchant, in turn, grumbled and shook his head.  
“For you? Thousands. Added monster’s fee.”

Geralt took a deep breath, moving to settle the ring back down, glancing to Jaskier, still happily sorting through the apples to get the best and only the best, already grasping two in his left arm. 

“Geralt of Rivia…”  
A voice suddenly called from the merchant’s direction, though it was not the same gruff and dismissive tone he’d heard earlier. He turned back to see a smaller man stood beside him, around the age of 45. The Merchant offered a smile and glared up to the other merchant.  
“Now, now. Do you treat all customers with such ill-mannered words? Especially someone as special as this Witcher!”

The other merchant grumbled something beneath his breath and skulked off behind the cloth at the back, Geralt’s gaze resting on the shorter.  
“I didn’t think I’d see you again after that night!”  
“Uh-...Do I know you?”  
Geralt was unsure, though it was easy to forget a face when you’d lived as long as he did. Soon, all the people he’s helped, all leading the same dreary lives, all merged until they were too identical to tell apart.  
“Oh, no! Of course, you don’t! Let’s just say I saw you briefly one night and was instilled with a great admiration for you!”  
Geralt thought to comment on it, a frown etching it’s way onto his features, but the merchant was already moving on.  
“Are you interested in that ring? It’s rather a beauty, wouldn’t you say? A gift to myself long ago, when I was younger. Ah, but the ring no longer fits and I’ve lost touch with its gifter.”  
“Hmm. How much?”

The merchant thought for a second before giving a curt shake of his head.  
“There is no price, as long as I see the ring in the hands of another young soul like I once was. Though I suspect that is your plan for it anyway.”  
His gaze wandered over to Jaskier, and Geralt followed, before giving a gruff groan, turning back to face the merchant.  
“The shadow I saw in the trees late last night. That was you?”

The other seemed a little shocked by this, truly thinking he hadn’t been seen.  
“I heard the shrieking and assumed there was trouble, so ran in like quite the hero. Though, when I saw it was you and your friend there, I was a little dumbfounded I’ll admit. Perhaps I lingered there a little too long. But, you don’t need to worry, I will not tell a single soul. You have an old man’s word on that.

Geralt pushed his lips together into a line, looking over the old merchant for a moment before sighing and chuckling, the noise reverberating deep from within his chest, producing a smile on the merchant’s lips. Jaskier, too, looked over in shock, body trained to try and take in that rare sound whenever he could. He could see something in his hand, but only barely, and he couldn’t quite make out what it was. Soon enough though, his attention was taken by the merchant before him, who was growing rather impatient with the Bard and demanding payment. By the time he had fished the crowns out of his coin purse and handed them to the other, Geralt was waving the Merchant and moving back to Jaskier’s side.  
“Say something particularly amusing, did he?”  
Jaskier seemed a little dejected. Geralt never laughed for him like that. Little did he know the other was laughing for exactly that reason. 

“Just an old Limerick. Come on, Little Lark, let’s keep moving.”


End file.
